


This Summer Road

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [57]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Season of Kink 2017, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Touring in summer was often a trial, in more ways that one. Fortunately, Takemasa knows a few good ways to keep cool.





	This Summer Road

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: Summer 2017
> 
> As far as I know, the thing referenced in the first scene hasn't ever happened at a Kiryu show. But considering how small some of those live houses are....
> 
> Written as a fill for the wet/dirty square on my SoK card and the wet and wild challenge at vkyaoi@DW, because I'm a horrible cheater like that. ;) Gensou-verse primarily by dint of Junko being present, though there's a very subsumed reference to Take-chan's supernatural nature in the middle, too.

The biggest problem with doing lives in the summer was how much dirtier, grittier, sweaty and disgusting Takemasa felt by the time they were done. This one had been particularly bad, though staff assured him that the two girls who had collapsed just before the second to last song of the main set were doing just fine now. Heat exhaustion and dehydration. Almost as soon as they had gotten off stage the first time, he had tweeted a reminder to his followers to drink plenty of fluids. Now, as he sat backstage after the encore in just his underwear, he was gratified to see several fellow bandmen, including most of both Royz and Codomo Dragon, retweeting his advice with encouragements for their fans to also be safe.

“Oh my god.... ANIKI! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!”

Even as recently as two summers ago, Takemasa would have guiltily scrabbled to cover himself before Junji could beat him for scarring his precious baby sister. Now, he just grinned cheekily at her.

“Shouldn't come into a dressing room if you aren't prepared to see naked men!” he chirped, utterly unrepentant.

“Lucky for you, you aren't actually naked,” Junji said, tossing a towel at his head. “Hiyorin, can't you do anything with this guy?”

“Oh I can do all kinds of things with him, but I didn't think Junji-kun was that kind of pervert.”

“Not what I meant and you know it!”

As always, Hiyori's laugh was music to Takemasa's ears.

“Come on, Take-chan, can't leave without pants,” Hiyori whispered. “I hear the next hotel has a pool that's open all night.”

That much was true enough and one of the reasons he had insisted on that particular hotel. Pulling on a light shirt, he glanced back over their dressing room. Ah, excellent.

“So, Rayu-kun, you and the wife joining us for dinner?”

“Not actually married yet,” the younger drummer mumbled, a cute blush on his cheeks.

“As long as you two have been dating now? It's close enough,” he teased.

“Stop talking and finish dressing! I'm hungry!” Mahiro announced abruptly. “And if you don't stop this nonsense, I'll just eat _you_!”

He couldn't resist, stopping with his pants in his hands.

“Won't Sensei get jealous?”

“GET DRESSED!” Mahiro insisted, swatting him again. But everyone was laughing now and inasmuch as that had been the goal....

~*~*~

By the time they had finished dinner, said goodbye to Rayu and Junko, driven to the next city, and gotten checked in at the hotel, Hiyori and Takemasa were the only ones still interested in doing anything other than sleep. Which was just fine, as far as Takemasa was concerned. They said their goodnights to everyone before changing into swim trunks and going down to the hotel pool. While there was no longer an attendant on duty - and a sign warned that night swimmers used the pool at their own risk - Takemasa was annoyed to find the pool wasn't actually empty.

“It's fine, ne?” Hiyori said quietly, briefly patting his shoulder. “They probably won't stay long. And if they do, well, we can always go back up to our room.”

He knew what Hiyori was saying made sense ... but he was still annoyed about it. Sure, pool sex was one of those things that really only worked(ish) in certain rom-coms and pornos, but still. It would have been fun to try. At the least, they could have messed around a bit.

The relative cool of the pool was still welcome, even hours after their live, and Takemasa did his best to ignore the speculative looks the three college kids kept giving him and Hiyori. He was used to it, green and pink hair weren't exactly normal, even in Tokyo, but as long as no one was going to make a big deal about it, well, he could deal with a few looks. Nothing new there, after all.

“Nah, forget it, let's go. Let the faggots have the place.”

Of course the comment had, superficially, at least, not been aimed at him ... but then again, it had been said loud enough for both him and Hiyori to clearly hear it. On purpose, of course. Hiyori looked ready to murder someone, but at three against two, Takemasa wasn't willing to let him, even if they had an advantage the bigots leaving the pool room would never know. From where they were in the pool, he held on to the bassist's leg, refusing to let go until they were completely alone.

“Dammit, how can you be okay letting them just get away like that?!”

“Beating up three cowards doesn't prove anything,” he said with a shrug before he moved in to push Hiyori back against the side of the pool. “Who cares what people like that think? They aren't anything but cowards, too afraid of judgement to admit what they feel themselves, so they turn it into hate. Don't waste your energy on people like that.”

“It just makes me so mad! They don't know anything about us and yet they think they can just assume something like that!”

Takemasa couldn't resist, brushing a quick, chaste kiss to Hiyori's lips. The bassist huffed, tugging on a lock of green.

“No changing the subject, you,” he huffed.

“But kissing you is so much better than talking about homophobic assholes,” the green-haired guitarist murmured, moving even closer. Hiyori huffed again and rolled his eyes, but still tucked his arms around Takemasa's waist, obviously welcoming his closeness.

“Lemme guess, you figure, since we've been accused of it, we might as well do it?”

“I always prefer kissing you,” he said with a shake of his head. “Although, if you want....”

“You know there's these things called security cameras.....”

“Where's your sense of adventure?!” he countered, grinning and pressing his thigh between Hiyori's legs.

“Upstairs, in our hotel room,” the bassist murmured, sliding a hand over the back of Takemasa's swim trunks for a playful squeeze.

“Well that's not a very good place for it,” he said, leaning in and pressing another, less chaste kiss to his lips. Hiyori sank lower into the pool, pulling Takemasa with him until they were mostly shielded from casual observers. Only then did he part his lips, his own fingers sneaking into the guitarist's shorts unseen. Takemasa groaned at those knowing fingers circling his length, the quick way they were able to make him hard as a rock.

“Thought you said we couldn't,” he mumbled against the bassist's lips.

“We aren't,” the pink-haired man murmured. And just like that, Hiyori was pulling away, kicking over to the far side of the pool where he laughed at Takemasa's frustrated groan.

“Asshole!” he growled, watching as the bassist hauled himself out of the pool, water coursing down a muscular body that would have probably surprised most of their fans. Hiyori only laughed some more, then grabbed his towel and walked out, no doubt headed for their room. Another frustrated growl and Takemasa made his way after him, just glad he had remembered his own room key. He would get Hiyori for this, even if he wasn't quite sure how. He would think of something, starting with no sex for the rest of the tour. A rigged batsu game, maybe, where the punishment was something especially humiliating?

He was still trying to work out an appropriate punishment when he let himself into their hotel room. All thoughts of games and public humiliations fled his thoughts as he walked in to find a naked Hiyori sprawled on one of the beds, those wicked hands shamelessly pleasuring himself.

“Took you long enough, the bassist mumbled breathlessly. “I was beginning to think I was going to have to finish without you.”

Takemasa dropped his towel and swim trunks at the foot of the bed, ignoring the lingering pool smell as he climbed on top of the other man.

“Asshole,” he mumbled again before kissing him. Eager hands still slick with lube reached for him and pulled him close, until their hard cocks were rubbing against each other. Takemasa groaned, his head leaning against Hiyori's shoulder while his hips seemed to move all by themselves, grinding down hard against the man beneath him. As ever, Hiyori felt amazing. Those strong hands, that firm body, and that voice he loved, whispering dirty things in his ear while he arched up against him. Takemasa couldn't hold back, didn't even really try, panting heavily as he collapsed to the bed beside his lover.

It took him a moment to realize Hiyori hadn't cum yet, guilt hitting him right between the eyes. Curling his fingers around the bassist's cock, he scooted down the bed as quickly as he could. He gave himself over entirely to giving Hiyori the best damn blowjob he could, licking then sucking, even tossing in a few gentle nibbles. He took Hiyori's cock as deep as he could, lightly rubbing his perineum on the down strokes, until he was rewarded with a splash of hot cum and a satisfied sigh.

“You still smell like the pool,” the pink-haired bassist mumbled when Takemasa moved to curl up with him.

“... I can shower if it bothers you that much....”

“Don't you dare,” Hiyori mumbled, arms tightening around him. “I want to remember this just like this.”

Takemasa had a feeling he was going to have to find more hotels with pools in the future.


End file.
